Come Back, Be Here
by mindlessdreamer3
Summary: OneShot. Six months into Wade and Zoe's relationship and the pair are still finding it hard to just tell eachother how they really feel. Major Fluff.


Authors Note - Hi Guys, this is my first ever one-shot and foray into fanfiction, so please be gentle. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head so this happened. The story is set six months into Wade and Zoe's relationship. All feedback is appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I unfortuantely do not own Hart of Dixie. The title is based on the song of the same name by Taylor Swift.

In the six months Zoe Hart and Wade Kinsella had been a couple not much had changed, they still drove each other crazy and had an indisputable passion between the two that was enough to make Lavon squirm. But they had found their stride as a couple and despite their obvious differences they understood each other in a way which the people of Bluebell found difficult to comprehend. In the end it was everything that made them different which made them work. Wade became the very best version of himself because of her, she encouraged him to enrol in night classes and within three months he walked away with a business diploma and was signing his name on the lease for his own bar. Zoe had mellowed, as much as the inherent uptight city girl in her would allow anyway. She worked less, laughed more and with Wade by her side finally found a place in the Bluebell community.

It was mid June and after weeks of texts, calls and emails Zoe had relented to her mother's requests and was flying to New York to spend some long overdue Mother/ Daughter time.

Beaming at Wade, Zoe jumped out of the car as he opened the passenger door gently brushing her hand over his stomach until they were face to face in the airport parking lot.

"You know the offer still stands, my Mom loves you, all you gotta do is grab a ticket and get your ass on this flight with me." she said cheerfully whilst playing with the buttons on shirt. "Just think of it, me, you and the sights of the greatest city in the world."

"Nah, you said it yourself since you and I became official you've totally neglected your family, so go have fun with your Mom, besides everyone needs a break from this place once in a while." Wade said with a tone that let Zoe know there was something else on his mind.

"Even more reason for you to come with me." she said poking him lightly in the chest with a smile.

"Seriously Doc, six months ago you didn't want your Mom to know about us to give you an easy ride and now you want me to tag along for the same reason, you're a riddle ." he chuckled, catching her eyes with his trademark crooked smirk.

She had no idea how he did it but she's sure it's his ability to read her like nobody else that is one of the reasons why they have lasted so long and letting her guard down is something she wants to do for the first time in her life, with him it seems so easy.

"Fine" she sighed "you're right, maybe the thought of being stuck with my Mother for more than a day is a dread but that's really not the only reason I don't want to go alone" Zoe said sheepishly as she looked to the floor. Wade used a finger to gently tilt her head to look at him.

"Oh really." he whispered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah you know... I'll miss you." she mumbled.

Zoe and Wade may be a fairly functioning couple but their ability to talk about their relationship was not much improved from the day of their confrontation during her first southern storm in the barn. Subsequently they often let a lot go unsaid, being more prone to acting on their feelings rather than vocalising them. For the most part it was fine just that way, they both knew they cared a lot about each other, but something had shifted in recent weeks and if they were both honest with themselves then amount unsaid was causing a weird vibe between the pair.

Regardless Wade was still Wade and he wasn't about to let a chance to tease his girlfriend pass, even during one of their fleeting honest moments.

"Sorry I didn't quite hear that? Could you repeat tha-" he said.

"I said I'll miss you!" Zoe interrupted.

Wade laughed "Uh huh, you better" Grabbing her by the waist he pulled her close whispering seriously "Take care of yourself out there please Doc."

"Wade I've lived in New York my entire life, I think I can handle the big bad streets of the city."

"Sure" Wade nodded heading to the trunk to grab Zoe's suitcase. "And for the record" he paused "I'll miss you too." he confessed.

It was in these moments when Zoe became frustrated at Wade's inability to just say what he wanted to say.

"For the record... right." she said taking the suitcase from Wade. "Well I better head out so I don't miss this flight; see you in two weeks babe."

They shared a kiss and Wade watched her walk away. He knew he was being an idiot, his girl was heading across the country, back home and to the family and friends she left behind two years ago. He was letting her go and she didn't even know how he felt. He couldn't even sincerely tell her he'd miss her. Something in him snapped and before his head could catch up with his feet, Wade was running through the parking lot and after her.

"HEY WAIT... Doc wait up!" he called.

Hearing the faint sound of her nickname being called Zoe span around to see Wade running towards her "What is it? Is everything ok?

'Here I go' he thought as he took a deep breath rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah more than, look if you haven't noticed by now we're both real bad at this relationship stuff and I'm not, well the thing is, I don't, no I do, I just don't know how -" he stumbled.

"Wade you're freaking me out."

"No, see the thing is, I **will** miss you." he said

Confused, Zoe replied "Okaaaay."

"But it's not just for the record, you know?"

Zoe looked at him with a scrunched nose and a bemused expression. "Not really no."

"You, you drive me crazy and-" he was rambling and he knew he was probably sweating and well Zoe was getting more and more aggravated.

"HEY! Where exactly is this going? are you breaking up with me? Because just before I jump a flight out of town is a punk ass move Kinsella!" she yelled.

"NO! what, no." he panicked.

"Then spit it out!"

"I love you."

Zoe froze. "y-y- love me?"

"and I didn't have the balls to say it before because, I never have, well not at least when I've meant it anyway and you're heading home for the first time in two years and I'm scared you'll remember why you love it there so much, so I just wanted you to know that I'll miss you, really. And that there is someone here in Bluebell who loves you; I want you to have a reason to want to come back. So I didn't have the guts to tell you before but I'm telling you now... I love you Zoe."

Wade exhaled realising a weight had been lifted. They stared at each other until a smirk creeped onto Zoe's face.

"You called me Zoe." she grinned.

"That is what you took from that? Seriously?" he laughed; slightly concerned she wasn't reciprocating his feelings.

Zoe grabbed his hand "I'm sorry, it's just I always wondered why you hadn't, Doc, , Doctor, Baby, yeah... but never Zoe. It made it more intimate I guess... I love you too Wade." She smiled.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You're quite the charmer Kinsella and probably the only person who confesses his love for his girlfriend in the parking lot of the Mobile airport." she teased, despite the fact that this was all very, untimely, awkward, passionate...them.

"Well you're stuck with me now." he laughed.

Nodding Zoe pulled Wade into a passionate kiss before being snapped back to reality.

"So, I really have got to go or else I'll miss my flight, I love you." she repeated, testing how it sounded on them.

"Love you." he replied.

In an attempt to not make it any harder than necessary, Zoe dropped her grip of Wade's shoulders and started to walk away. Almost instantaneously she turned on her heels;

"And _for the record_ Wade, New York is just a place, my home is with** you**."

Turning again Zoe walked away leaving Wade to sigh in content knowing, he got the girl and in two weeks she'd come back to him.

- The End.


End file.
